Paraíso Proibido
by Kadzinha
Summary: Sou eu quem te faz tão bem... - NaruSaku - .:Betada pela Ety-senpai:. - Presente de páscoa para Demetria Blackwell e keeki-s. Porque elas pediram, elas têm xD


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Música: Paraíso Proibido – Strike.

* * *

-X-

**_Paraíso Proibido_**

-X-

_O que ela quer, que eu deixe tua filha em paz  
E o que ela quer, que você não me procure mais  
Eu não tenho classe, eu não sou ninguém  
Eu não tenho herança que te convém  
Mas eu sou quem te faz tão bem._

Escutou um barulho vindo de sua janela. Foi olhar, curiosa. Um garoto com roupas de skatista e sorriso malandro atirava pedrinhas. Sorriu, verificando a porta do quarto – mais por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa – e abrindo o vidro.

-O que faz aqui, Naruto? – Perguntou sorrindo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, como o mar refletindo o nascer do sol.

-Desce. – Ignorou a pergunta e deu a ordem não muito gentilmente, para desagrado da menina.

Ela desceu apoiando-se no parapeito da janela, correu até o garoto loiro e o beijou. Naruto sorriu maliciosamente quando percebeu que o beijo tornava-se ousado e necessitado.

_Ela sonha que você é uma ingênua criança  
Mas eu te deixei esperta, atirada e mente aberta_

-Vem, Sakura. – Puxou a garota pela mão.

-Mas eu estou de camisola. – Fez um gesto indicando a própria roupa.

-Hm... Preferia que não estivesse com nada. – Os dois riram.

_Pronto pra te fazer com a malícia que eu herdei_.

* * *

O garoto de belos olhos ônix apoiava os pés displicentemente sobre a mesa do luxuoso escritório. A camisa social branca levemente aberta, o paletó jogado num canto qualquer e entre os dedos um charuto aceso. À sua frente Sakura mantinha um ar inocente e angelical, os cabelos rosas presos em um elegante coque e usava um vestido leve e puritano na cor amarela – Parecia uma virgem recatada. 

Falsa. Ela era incrivelmente falsa.

-Sasuke-kun, eu gosto... – Corou propositalmente – de você.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico, pronto para dar um fora na garota.

-...mas – Ela continuou – estou amando outra pessoa.

_Porque eu não sou o modelinho que você sonhou  
Nem sei dirigir, eu nunca fui doutor_

Saiu correndo e chorando teatralmente. Logo que entrou em sua limusine para ir embora começou a rir escandalosamente, assustando seu motorista. Ainda lembrava da cara de idiota de Sasuke. Ele ficara surpreso. Também pudera, fora a vingança perfeita depois de anos de rejeição da parte dele.

Realmente, Naruto a fazia tão bem.

* * *

-E EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER COM AQUELE GAROTO NOVAMENTE, HARUNO SAKURA!!! – Os gritos alterados de sua mãe ecoaram na enorme mansão. Sakura não ligou...

**PLAH!**

...Bateu a porta com o máximo de força que conseguiu reunir na hora. Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem.

"Venha hoje, depois que meus pais estiverem dormindo.

Te amo, Naru-chan.

Beijos,

Sakura."

_E o teu erro foi ter proibido,  
Escondido é bem melhor,  
Perigoso é divertido_

* * *

Os gemidos abafados e exclamações de prazer denunciavam o que acontecia naquele quarto. 

Um último grito feminino e Naruto caiu desfalecido sobre Sakura. A garota, que antes se contorcia, deitou-se em seu peito e sorriu.

Palavras eram desnecessárias.

_Faço o que eu puder fazer, agora vou descontrolar,  
Vou perder a linha  
E o paraíso proibido te aplicar_

* * *

Estava correndo dos rottweilers e dobermans que seu "querido" sogro fez o favor de soltar. Enquanto na mansão Haruno o pai de Sakura chamava a policia, sua mãe atirava pratos pela sacada – Não que fosse acertar o garoto, ele estava muito longe, mas só queria descontar sua raiva em algo. 

Naruto pulou o portão, escondendo-se da policia dentro de uma lata de lixo.

_Agora que estou  
Tendo que me esconder  
Tua mãe quer me matar e teu pai me prender_

* * *

"A princesa no castelo não quer nenhum principe, só o plebeu mais cafajeste" 

Gargalhou. A frase escrita em seu diário refletia bem sua vida.

Ouviu novamente o barulho de pedrinhas em sua janela e foi olhar, já sabendo que encontraria Naruto.

Ela sorriu quando viu o garoto e ele sorriu quando viu a garota.

_E só de te olhar já sou teu refém  
Ela pensa em mim quando pensa em alguém  
Porque eu sou quem te faz tão bem  
Sou quem te faz tão bem_

É, ele a fazia tão bem.

-X-

_**Fim**_

-X-

* * *

N/a: Odeio esse casal ¬.¬ 

Mas gostei da fic O.O

Reviews? 8D

Ah! Uma coisa! #Entrega ovo de páscoa Trakinas para o Naruto, a coleção Icha Icha pro Kakashi e um vale de $5099050 na doceria mais próxima pro L.# Bem, esses presentes salvaram minha vida xD

Alguém quer essa fic de presente? Sério, eu dou...

Feliz páscoa, mortais!

**K.BjO's**

**The Dutchess Kah A. Dê**


End file.
